Life's Rough, Unexpected Things Happen
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: Sam's family has gone bankrupt. Almost everything they own will be put in an auction. Life's gonna be rough; life's gonna be different. But friendships will HOPEFULLY stay strong...hopefully...Rated 'cause I can and you're gonna have to deal with it! XD
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys!**

**This is _technically_ my 13th story since the one I uploaded before (_Silence is Deceicing_) really belongs to FabinaFan14, this is my original idea, making it my 13th story :)**

**Now, what's so special about the number "13"? Most people think it's unlucky; for me, it's my lucky number! XD Go figure.**

**I may put a few things in here with what's going on in my life but maybe not.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Review too incase I forget at the end ;)**

* * *

><p>"Samantha, darling, can you come here for a second?" Sam Manson's mother called up to her, using the PA system in their house. Sam rolled her eyes and reluctantly got out of bed. "Are you coming?" her mother called again.<p>

"Yes," she groaned as she entered her mother's bedroom. "What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

Her mother held two outfits up against herself. "Which one do you think is better for court and looks more 'professional'?" she asked.

One outfit was an elegant black dress, which was the only thing Sam honestly liked in her mother's wardrobe, that went almost down to the ground and the other was a feminine suit. "The suit," Sam said, adding on, "Can I go now?" at the end, still annoy.

Her mom sighed. "I suppose so."

"Thank you," Sam said, turning to was out. Then it hit her. _Why is she going to court?_ she wondered. "Hey, Mom," she said. Her mom turned to her. "Why _are_ you going to court?" she asked.

Her mom sighed again. "It's a long story, dearie."

"It doesn't have to be. Just tell me why you're going and I'll leave," she said simply. She wanted only a few words and she was gonna fight for them.

"Because," her mom began, hesitantly. There was a pause. "Because your father and I are fi..." She trailed so Sam couldn't hear.

"What?" she said.

"Because we're filing for bankruptcy," she finally blurted out.

Sam was in shock. _What? That can't be right! We're filthy rich! What the f-hell!_ She never cursed, not even in her thoughts because of the off chance she might just blurt them out instead. This was an exception. "Okay, that's all I wanted to know," she said coolly, as if nothing had happened. She walked out of her mother's room and ran up to her own.

"Where is it? Where is it?" she said to herself, searching high and low for her phone. Once she found it, she did the four-number passcode, clicked the Phone App, and dialed the number that was on her top favorites.

"Hello?" a boy's voice that was slightly deep answered.

She couldn't hold back the tears any more. She mumbled a few unintelligible words into the phone. "Okay, okay," Danny's voice cooed, "settle down, alright? Take a deep breath; everything's gonna be alright, I promise," he said. Sam did as she was told and he continued. "I'm coming over, okay? Think you can last two minutes?" he joked. Sam giggled lightly. "Alright, I'll be there soon."

"_Soon_" was ninety seconds but felt like ninety lightyears. Danny phased through the wall easily and Sam jumped into his arms the moment she saw him. He began to run his fingers though her hair like she had always loved. After a few moments of being her shoulder to cry on, he said, "What happened?"

They plopped down on her bed, Sam on Danny's lap, and Sam explained everything she knew, which was very little. "Wow. That really sucks. You know if anything happens to where you get kicked out of your house-"

Sam sniffled and wiped her nose as she cut him off. "There's a law saying that in a bankruptcy, they can take anything worth value besides your house or something like that."

"Oh, okay. But still, you never know if the banks will take it away or not." Sam nodded, knowing it was the truth. Danny gripped her should in a hug and kissed her forehead for comforting purposes. "If there's anything I can do, just tell me and I'll do my best, okay? Remember that," he said with a smile.

Sam smiled back and said, "Can you keep it a secret?" He nodded, acknowledging she could trust him.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Review for more!<strong>

**I need a cool name for you guys.**

**When you think about it, everybody has a cool name for their fans, you know?**

**Christina Grimmie: Team Grimmie  
>Shane Dawson: mother f***ers<strong>

**Erm...I can't think of anyone else XD**

**I wanna call you guys something!**

**Leave me a review on what you want me to call you guys!**

**Love you guys, too, as always :)**

**xxSam**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys!**

**I'm sad :(**

**Oak Leaf Ninja knows why.**

**WHY MUST INTERWINED END?**

**aww i thought i was speaking in rhyme**

**with intertwined and why.**

**hey try saying enchanted with a british accent**

**it sounds SO cool!**

**kayz. 'nough ramblin'.**

**OH! Here's a rhyme!**

**Without further ado, here is chapter two! :D XD**

* * *

><p>Sam walked into school with her bagged lunch and was happily greeted by Danny. "Hey," he said, trying to stop completely from running and bulldozing her over.<p>

She giggled slightly. "Hi," she said.

"So... anything...new?" he asked, scratching the back of his head and neck.

Sam shook her head. "Not that I know of. Basically all the limos, jewlery, and a whole ton of other crap is being taken away; soon, I have a feeling, we're gonna have a bare house," she said sadly.

"Aww, Sam," Danny said, pulling her into a hug to help try to hide the tears she was holding back. "Hey, shh, shh, shh, it's gonna be alright. This is your _parents_' problem and you don't have anything worth extreme money, do you?"

"Other than my grandma's 100 thousand dollar locket she gave to me on her death bed."

"Really? Well, then-"

"Hey guys! What'd I miss?" Tucker rudely interrupted.

Sam removed herself from Danny and wiped away a few tears and hoarsely said, "Nothing much, you?"

"Hey, Sam, were you just _crying_?" he said in shock that Sam Manson, the girl who never cried in public, looked as if she had been crying for hours.

"What?" she said, in just as much shock.

"Yeah, but she misses her grandma," Danny covered. He winked discreetly at her and she got the message.

"Oh," Tucker said, realizing the mistake. "W-well then..." He faked a cough before continuing. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so nosey. Anyway, um, do you guys wanna hit the Nasty Burger after school? I figured since we don't have any classes with each other today I'd ask now in our free time."

Danny and Sam exchanged a glance. Tucker took this in with slight confusion. "What? W-what's that glance about?" he asked. Danny looked back at him. "Wait," Tucker began, a smile creeping on his face, "don't tell me you guys are secretly dating." The smile was on his face had grown in the last ten seconds to a monstrous smile.

"What?" Danny and Sam practically screamed, both their faces turning into a deep, scarlet-crimson color.

"Hey, it's okay! You're secret is safe with me! If you'd rather go and have a romantic date, that's fine with me," he said, enjoying their embarrassment. He knew it was growing by their faces getting redder.

"We're not dating!" they screamed, trying to get the message through his thick head.

"What ever you say," he sing-songed. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes. "But if you do decide to come to the Nasty Burger instead of your _date_," he continued, putting _major_ emphasis on the word _date_, "I'll be waiting." With that, he walked off.

Danny turned to Sam whose eyes were still red and puffy. "Hey, look, let's go to the Nasty Burger today and I'll buy you what you usually get, okay?" he said, knowing the truth. Sam remained silent. "If you feel bad about me paying, don't. I have the money right now and you don't. Seriously, Sam, if that's why you don't wanna go, I have it covered. Just relax, I can handle it."

Sam stayed silent for another second before hugging Danny tightly. "Thank you," she mumbled with her face buried in his shoulder.

**Doo Doo Doo**

"Well, look who decided to show up," Tucker smirked.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh," Danny mimicked.

"Where's Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Up there"-Danny nudged his head toward the cash register-"ordering our food."

"You're making you date pay? That's so impolite!"

"Look, dude, no matter what you think, we are _not_ dating! Plus I gave her money to buy mine so it's no big deal anyway."

"Hey," Sam said, scooting in on the side of the booth Danny was on, placing the tray in between them.

"Thanks," Danny said as she handed him back the change. When Danny looked up from taking a bite out of his food, he saw Tucker with one eyebrow cocked. "What?" he said with a mouth full of food.

Tucker simply rolled his eyes and went back to his meal with the side comment of, "Lovebirds."

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like there need to be more :\<strong>

**But HEY! The sequal to _Intertwined_ is up! :D I'm happy about that**

**Anyway**

**I feel old**

**I just got fitted for my gradutation gown AND went to an informational thing for the high school I'm going to!**

**Keep in mind, I haven't been going to the same school for only three years or so.**

**I've been going there since 1st grade!**

**Daaaahhhh!**

**Oh well.**

**Review, subscribe, favorite, all that good stuff :)**

**Lovez you guyz!**

**xxSam**


	3. Chapter 3

**I. Hate. Life.**

**This I am beginning to think is gonna be my rant story.**

**But just to get this slight little bit out of the way...**

**So this past weekend, I had a volleyball tournament and everybody on my team hates me, or acts like they do. _So_ I know I wasn't PMSing on Friday/Satuday cuz I just had mother nature's curse last week but I was crying and not wanting to go and everything. So we get to Disney (I had to be at the Wide World Of Sports complex at 7 o'clock in the morning so me and my mom stay at a hotel over night there) really late and I'm in a slightly better mood. I wake up the next morning and I'm in the same crappy mood as the night before with screaming and crying and not wanting to anything saying, "My team doesn't even need me! They don't even want me there! They won't miss me!" Blah blah blah. Then the people next door to us knock and say "Knock it off, please." So I was late to my tournament (well not really but we're supposed to get there an hour early and we weren't) but thank God I didn't get in trouble! Anyway, I get inside and start warming up and since my team has an odd number, I was stuck alone...again, warming up with my assistant coach. So my coach calls us in right before the game starts and we had one of our setters and libero missing and I usually sub in for the setter. So my coach is explaining how everything will work and I ask, "Will I get to play?" and since it's club ball, _everybody_ is supposed to play, or get a chance to, at a tournament. So my coach says, "I'm not sure yet; we'll see." So the whole time, I'm holding back tears and my mom even noticed and I wasn't even facing her. So I don't get to play the first round or whatever and I thought that the second round, I would play instead of the other rightside. But no, I'm sitting on the sidelines...picking the Adidas off my spandex. When the score is 14-20, other team 20, and we play to 25, I get subbed in. I got a little excited but the I'm standing there, calling the ball, "5-5-5-5-5!" trying to get the setter to set to me and every time she sets to somebody else on the court or nearly runs me over and back sets. I touched the ball _once_. _ONCE_! And nearly got run over! I set it just to get it up and the wise guy who hit it instead of free-balling it over hits it out. The score is now like 15-23 and I'm about to serve and my coach puts the other girl in. I'm just like, "You're kidding. I don't _ever_ get to serve!" We lose the game and my coach calls us over to the side to talk to us and is talking about how good some people played and what mistakes that shouldn't have happened are and this and that and so then she's like "We're off for two games: this one, I want you guys eating and the next one we reff." So she sends us off and my mom marches over and says "Good luck today; I'm taking Samantha with me because it's obvious you guys are doing fine without her" and we left.**

**So yeah.**

**If you read all that, virtual cookie for you :) Or, something else if you'd like XD**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! Leave a rant in a review if you want or PM me!**

**I enjoy rants! XD**

* * *

><p>Danny snuck into Sam's house with the excuse of a "ghost injury" instead of just wanting to see her. When he entered her dark, gloomy room, it was gloomier than normal. There were cries-no, <em>sobs<em> heard coming from her bed. "Sam?" he whispered. She didn't hear him so he bravely walked over and touched her back gently.

Sam's head immediately snapped up, scaring Danny a bit. "Hey," he mumbled, wiping away tears on her face with his thumbs. She closed her eyes and rested the side of her face into his hand. "What's the matter?" he asked, sitting down on her bed and placing her in his lap.

She rested her head into his shoulder and said, "My parents...the-they've been fighting and yelling and...I know it's all because of what's been going on but...they'll be in their room, which is two stories below me, and I'll be able to hear them clearly. Heck, Grandma could be up here and hear them crystal clear! And, you know how I said there's a law that stated that the court couldn't take your house?" Danny nodded. "Well...aparently they can take away _this_ house and force you to move into your least expensive one," she explained.

"S-so what does that mean?" he asked, bracing himself for the truth.

"I'm moving," she mumbled barely audiable. She buried her face more into his shoulder and rocked her back and forth, holding her close.

Then an idea sparked in his head. "Hey, where are you moving to," he whispered into her ear.

She pulled her face out and said, "Washington. Some really small town in Washington, not D.C., the state, that we own a condo in and it's just big enough to fit all of us. But if I heard correctly, my parents are getting a divorce and my mom is making my dad look for a new place."

"What?" Danny said, stunned.

Sam nodded. "I've noticed he hasn't been around as much and will sleep on the couch in the movie theater downstairs. It's horrible!"

"Well...this wasn't where I was _originally_ going but it works... How about you ask your dad about you two staying at my place and your mom can go live in Washington. Your dad can have the guest bedroom, you can have mine, and I'll sleep in the Op Center."

"Look, that's really sweet of you but I can't kick you out of your own room."

"Hey, it's no big deal! Believe me, I don't mind sleeping on the couch; my bed isn't all that much more comfortable. What I _do_ mind is you leaving and me not being able to see you as much as I can now." They both turned some shade of red but were both glad it was too dark to tell. "Trust me, it'll be fine."

"You sure?" she asked, still not one hundred percent sure that she wanted to go through with it.

"Positive. Just talk with your dad about it and see what he says. The worse he can say is no and the answer is always no unless you ask," he reminded.

Sam smiled. "You're _way_ too nice," she said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck for a hug.

**DooBeeDooBeeDooBa!**

"Hey, Dad? C-can I talk to you?" Sam asked, walking into her dad's office.

Her dad sighed in agrivation and turned around to face her in his chair, removing his reading glasses from his face. "What is it, Samantha?"

Sam took in a deep breath of courage and said, "I was talking with my friend, Danny-"

"Oh, Samantha, I don't have time for your romantic fantasy about him. I have more important things to do," he interrupted, turning back around.

Sam blushed slightly but continued. "No. No, Dad, that's not even _close_ to what I was going to tell you. I was talking with him and he offered for you and me to stay with his family until you found a new place while Mom moved to where that condo is."

Her dad spun back around. "How did you know all that? Were you eavesdropping again?"

"No! Not at all! Dad, you and Mom were screaming and yelling so loud _Grandma_ could have heard you from my room!" Her dad showed a bit of shame but Sam pressed on. "Listen. I know you don't like him nor his family but _please_ give it a chance. I really don't wanna move. He said that you could have the guest bedroom all to yourself."

"And what about you?"

A blush crept on her face again. "He said I could have his room to sleep in and he'd sleep on the couch or in the Op Center."

"Why is your face red?"

Her face got even _redder_. "Because it's weird thinking about sleeping in my best friend's bed, _alone_, who's a guy."

"Uh-huh," her dad said as if he didn't believe her. "Well, I'll think about it. And I'd have to talk to your mother about it."

Sam smiled and fought back the urge to hug her father. "Thanks," was all she said before rushing out to tell Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I win. XD<strong>

**What I win? I'm not sure.**

**Maybe a review from you :D**

**Review or Cookie Monster will eat your cookie ;)**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR POSITIVE REVIEWS! :D**

**Apparently I'm still on the team :(**

**But I have a feeling very little is going to change and it's gonna be a LOT harder for me :(**

**Oh well.**

**This shall be my outlet :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Danny got the crap scared out of him when he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders and chest from behind. He was messing with the lock on his locker and had <em>finally<em> got it to open when he slammed it shut from the shock. He looked at the feminine arms around him and saw that they were familar but not quite the same...

"They said yes!" she squealed.

Danny turned around, trying to process what he was told. The moment he knew it was Sam, he _completely_ understood what she meant. A huge grin spread across his face like a little boy on Christmas morning as he picked her up and spun her around, holding her close.

He still hadn't let go, nor put her down, when Tucker came into the scene. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Are the two lovebirds _engaged_?" He wiggled his eyesbrows as Sam was put down, and turned around, and Danny opened his eyes, both faces bright red, preparing to yell at him.

"Tucker!" they screamed in unison.

Tucker just laughed. "Oh, man! You should've seen your faces. Price-_less_!" he said, clutching his stomach from laughing. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes, but neither of their flushed faces went away. "So why _were_ you hugging each other like that?"

"No reason," Danny said.

"So you are lovebirds," Tucker shot back.

The slight redness that was going away came back immediately when he said that. "_No_, we just...broke up! Yeah, and that was our goodbye hug," Sam said.

"Uh-huh, sure," Tucker said sarcastically.

"Fine, we just got together," Danny said. Sam shot him a look of "Are you _crazy_?" but he just had a sly smile and winked at her.

"Okay, no matter _how_ badly I want that to happen, I can tell that didn't just happen. Just tell me the freaking truth!" Tucker said. He was going to bug them about it all day until he knew _why_ they were hugging like that.

"Maybe you should just get your _own_ life and worry about something else," Danny suggested.

"Fine, but this is _so_ blackmail, especially since I got it all on video," Tucker said deviously.

"Delete it! Delete it! _Delete it_!" Sam begged.

"Hmm...I would but then I wouldn't have proof," he said, feeling like he just won the war.

"Oh, it's on, Foley," Sam said evilly.

"Bring it!" Tucker said, sounding more confident than he really was.

Sam stomped her foot as if going after him, making him chirp like a little girl. Danny grabbed her shoulders and said, "Okay, that's enough."

"I want it deleted or say, 'Bye-bye,' to every piece of technology you own." Tucker swallowed hard. "Now scram!" she said and he ran away as fast as he could.

Once he was out of ear shot, Danny and Sam burst out into laughter. "Y-you're not seriously g-gonna destroy a-all of his t-t-technology, are you?" Danny stuttered out, still laughing.

"No, but did you see his face? Ha!" Sam said, laughing again with him. Then the bell for homeroom rang and they were off!

Lunchtime rolled around and it was the one day Tucker didn't have the same lunch as Danny and Sam. "I have a question," Danny said to Sam, sitting down.

"Alright, shoot," she said, taking a bite of salad.

"What is this?" he said as he made the bottom part of her left wrist visible.

Sam quickly yanked it away. "Nothing," she said with a mouth full of salad. Danny looked at her, unconvinced. She sighed. "You can't tell anybody about it, okay?"

"I won't as long as you explain."

She sighed. "I don't know how to. It's just something that happened, you know? I mean, I didn't _want_ to but then it just happened. I'm _so_ sorry. It was stupid and I can get really hurt by it and everything else. I promise, to you and myself, that I will never cut again," she said with tears formed in her eyes.

Danny sighed. "Okay, as long as you let me give you a hug," he said. A smile appeared on her face as she and he stood up to hug each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate how these are so short.<strong>

**And since I'm too lazy to change my Author's Note above, let me just say that nothing has change and I have come to the conclusion that my coach just flat out doesn't like me.**

**If you want me to rant, review or send me a PM.**

**Until then, love you guys!**

**OH! And happy Valentine's day! Hope you felt loved today :) I'm hoping to update a fluffy chapter today. But if I don't, hopefully tomorrow :)**

**Again, love you guys! XD**

**xoxo Sam!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back :)**

**C'mon. Tell me how much you missed me! XD Jk.**

**Anyway. Hope this turns out as well as I'm hoping. My writing for this story has been pretty crappy lately :\**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam and her dad moved in with the Fentons that week. Sam's mom had moved away from Amity before then and only sent a text a day to Sam at some unexpected time but did not respond when Sam did. Life was rough at the moment but soon things all just fell in place. Sam's dad had begun to look for jobs, from working the drive thru at McDonald's or Nasty Burger (Sam wouldn't allow him to work at Nasty Burger no matter how much he tried to convince her it might be his only option) to something more professional that he had a college degree in.<p>

Weeks passed and things at Danny's house became less awkward. Where everyone was to sleep was the hardest to get used to; Sam only _slept_ in Danny's room but kept all her other belongings in the guest bedroom with her dad; Danny slept either on the couch or up in the Op Center with an air matress; and Jazz and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton stayed the same, but were more than willing to offer one of their beds up to Danny, especially Jazz.

A few more weeks passed and Sam's least favorite holiday rolled around: Valentine's Day. Her head popped off her pillow and she mumbled to herself, "Oh no. It's Valentine's Day. _Ugh_!" she groaned. That day, she made sure to have the darkest of dark colors on, the blackest of black eyeliner on, and her deep amethyst contacts in to make her eyes an even _darker_ violet.

She put on a light amount of foundation on to make her face slightly lighter and headed down the stairs. She sat down at the table where Danny was eating and began to brush her hair furiously.

"Uhh...dare I ask why you're mad at your hair?" Danny teased, taking a bite out of his cereal.

She rolled her eyes. "_Obviously_ you don't realize what day it is."

He took another bite of his cereal before staring at her blankly.

Sam groaned. "Here, how 'bout this: _Oh_, isn't it the most _wonderful_ day of the year? Besides it being my _birthday_!" she said, mimicking the Latino's accent and throwing her arms up in the air when she said "birthday."

Danny smirked at her. "You really don't like her, do you?"

She gave him the, "You don't say?" meme face. That made Danny laugh so hard he almost spit out his cereal. Sam's jaw dropped with a smile at his silliness. "How did you nail that?" Danny asked once he had calmed down.

Sam simply shrugged and began to brush her hair again. "Must you do that where I'm _eating_?" Danny teased.

"Yes," she teased back, getting up from the table to find something to munch on before school. Then she noticed the time. "Ah, crap! We're gonna be late for school!"

"You always say that but then we alway end up there first..." he pointed out.

Sam rolled her eyes and rushed up the stairs to get her bag. "Bye Dad, see you later!" she yelled back in the house, even though she very well knew he was still asleep.

Danny smiled to himself, put his dish in the sink, grabbed his own bag, and followed in Sam's footsteps, calling out to his parents, "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Goin' to school! Later!"

"Ugh, today's gonna be _horrible_," Sam complained as they neared the school.

"Why do you say that?" Danny asked, then mentally face palmed himself for realizing what he had just said.

"Were you _not_ listening to my rant this morning?" Sam asked bluntly.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't get to finish my breakfast thanks to someone," he said, shoving into her playfully.

"Hey!" She shoved back. "If you _ate_ faster, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Well, I bet I can run faster!" he said, taking off.

"What? Cheater!" she sceamed, followed by a mad chase.

**DooDooDooDoo**

"Kill. Me. Now. That's an order. Aim your ghost rays at my head and kill me," Sam ordered at lunch to Danny.

Danny gave her a funny look. "And why would you- oh, right. 'Nother stupid moment from me today!"

Tucker walked up to them with a tray of meat and nothing else. "You're gonna get diabetes or something, dude," Sam said, examining his meal.

"Ehh, oh well. Meat is worth it," he said, taking a huge bight from his sandwich.

Sam look at it in disgust. Then felt something nudging her under the table. She saw Danny's hand with a note. She took it from him discreetly from him and decided to read it after lunch, figuring it was something he didn't want Tucker to notice. She shoved it as secretly as she could into her skirt pocket (strange, right?).

The bell to end lunch rang and the trio went their separate ways: Sam to her locker and Danny and Tucker to the locker room. Sam removed the note from her skirt once she reached her locker. While unfolding the paper, she also put in the locker combination she knew by heart. She began to read the note that read in Danny's messy handwriting: _"Wanna go see Woman In Black today? I'll buy. Just something to darken your Valentine's Day."_

She reached in her locker to find a _rose_, and not your traditional red rose; a black rose with a similar note on it reading: _"I hope this DARKENS your day! ;) ~Danny."_

Sam felt a blush come on her face and a little spark of hope of Danny liking her as more than just friends flooded through her body. _Probably not; he's probably just being nice because he feels bad_, she sadly thought. She went back to getting a pencil to write a big, fat "YES!" on the paper and slip into Danny's locker, which happened to be right next to hers.

**LaDeeDaDeeDum**

"Yes!" Danny almost screamed when he received the same paper back from Sam with a huge "YES!" on it. He mentally did a little dance and sang, _I'm going on a date with Sa-am! I'm going on a date with Sa-am!_ Then a demon thought entered his mind. _She probably doesn't see it as a date. Darn it! Oh well, gotta make the best of it!_

That night, Danny made sure to bring-slash-wear all the things that he could to possibly use to make it seem more like a date, like wearing a jacket in case Sam gets cold and doesn't have one, and having extra money in case she wants something more than just popcorn and a movie ticket. He brushed his hair quickly to make himself more presentable, then looked himself in the mirror.

He headed over to the guest room and lightly tapped on the door. "Just a second!" Sam's soft voice flowed. A moment later, she opened the door while trying to attach the back of the earring to the rose earring in her ear.

Sam wasn't dressed up much more than Danny was: she had a pair of black skinny jeans tucked into her favorite combat boots with a purple camisole underneath a black, cotton-laced-like top. Her make-up was slightly different: she had slight hint of violet-colored eyeshadow on right above the usual black eyeliner.

"Wow," Danny mumbled. "Y-you look...great," he smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself," she said back.

"Y-you ready?" he asked, still lost for words.

She nodded.

"Aerial route or walk?" Danny asked once they were outside.

"Hmm...do you mind walking?" Sam asked.

He shook his head. "Not at all," he said with a smile. Then, with his heart taking over his mind without him wanting to, he reached for Sam's hand and laced their fingers together. Regaining his common sense after only a second on contact, he pulled away with the face as red as Marilyn Monroe's lips. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and quickly mumbled, "S-sorry. I-I d-don't know wh-what g-got into m-me."

Sam smiled at him. "There's nothing to be ashamed of," she said as she grabbed his hand back, then blushed herself.

When they got to the mall, they bought their movie tickets, got some popcorn, and picked a seat off to the side of the theater. Everyone was enjoying the movie and eating their popcorn casually until somebody in the movie theater at a really intense part screamed, "Use your wand, Harry!" and the whole audience burst out _laughing_! **(A/N: My guidence counsler said her son went to go see this movie and that actually happened! XD)** Sam was laughing so hard she began to lean on Danny.

"Sam? Sam, _breathe_! You're gonna die!" Danny said, still laughing himself but nowhere _near_ as hard as Sam.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" She sighed. "Hey, watch this." Then she shouted, "Expelliarmus!" More laughs.

"How did you know that?" Danny asked.

"There's gotta be at least one reason why I'm considered a geek in social leveling!"

"Avada Kedavra!" somebody in the crowd said.

"You can't use that spell! That's one of the 'Unforgivable Curses'! You could be punished for life!" some girl argued.

"Well, I don't see Dumbledore or Snape or anybody around! So how are they gonna punish me?"

"Maybe I'm Snape!"

"Or Voldemort! You never know if Harry's scare is hurting right now!"

_Ooooh_'s were heard all through out the theater. "Hey, wanna get out of here before this turns into a fist fight?" Danny asked.

"Yes and no, but since you want to, we can go," Sam said.

"We don't _have_ to leave if you don't want to."

"Ehh, it doesn't matter."

"You sure?"

"Positive," she said standing up. Danny got up with her and they left the theater, leaving the geeks to argue.

When they walked outside, there was a blast of wind that hit them. "Wow, it's chilly outside," Sam said, starting to try and keep warm.

"Here, you want my jacket?" Danny offered, beginning to take off his jacket. _Here's my moment to shine__!_ he thought.

"No, I'm fine," she said as she rubbed the side of her arms.

"That's not very convincing," he said, putting the warm jacket on her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said. "Can we take the aerial route this time?" she asked.

"Definitely," he said with a smile. Hiding them behind a tree, he transformed into Phantom, scooped Sam up, and flew them home. Transforming back into Fenton on the side of the house, Danny said, "You're probably colder now, huh?"

"Mm-mm, not at all. Your jacket's kept me toast," she said, bundling in it more. _And smells good, too_, she added silently. They walked into the house, hand-in-hand. Danny walked Sam to his room since that was the closest thing to walking her home was. "Thanks for taking me out; I had a really nice time," she said with a smile.

"Me too. We should do this again sometime," he said.

"Yeah...we should...anyway. I had a great time. Thanks. Night," she said as she kissed his lips softly.

A smile began to form on Danny's face. "N-n-n-night," he stammered, then leaned down for a deeper kiss. This time, Sam wrapped her arms around Danny and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They walked backwards into Danny's room and closed the door quietly, then pressed each other against the wall.

"Mmm," Sam moaned before they had to separate for air. "We speak of this...to no one...agreed?" she said in between gasps.

"Agreed," he said, then kissed her again into the late hours of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess I lied :\ I didn't update the day after Valentine's Day nor Valentine's Day.<strong>

**I'm sorry.**

**But I hope you liked the little Harry Potter bit! XD**

**I am not joking. My guidence counsler was saying how her son went to go see that and said that happened and then throughout the movie, people were shouting out spells XD I added the fight.**

**I've never seen the movie so if that part doesn't make sense, sorry!**

**Anywho, review please! Whether you liked it or not! :) I love all kinds of feedback!**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	6. Chapter 6

**I almost just closed out this tab :S**

**SOOOO glad I didnt!**

**anywho. enjoy what ever chapter this is :)**

* * *

><p>The door creaked open loudly, making Danny turn around and see what or who it was. He smiled at a very comfy-looking Sam. "Hi," he said, then turned back to looking at Taste Of Awesome on his laptop.<p>

Sam closed the door and walked over to where he had his air matress set up. She sat down really close to him then rested her head on his shoulder. "Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Looking at Taste Of Awesome which I'm now addicted to thanks to you and Tucker!" he teased, resting his head on hers.

She giggled quietly. "Well, then, it must be good, right?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He scrolled down the page seeing that he was back to yesterday's posts and went to Ragestache. "Since when do you have glasses?" he asked, just realizing Sam had walked in with a pair of adorable, simple, black frames on.

"Since, like, the fifth grade. I've always worn contacts, though," she said.

"Ahh. Why don't you where them more often? You look really cute in them," he complimented.

"Thanks, but sometimes they just drive me crazy."

There was a comfortable silence as they read the comics on Ragestache. "So...what brings you here, anyway?" he asked a couple minutes later.

"Oh, what? Now you don't want me here?" she joked.

"Yeah, I want you out!" he joked back.

Laughing, Sam shoved him playfully. He shoved her back. They kept shoving each other before bursting out laughing uncontrollably. "Okay, going back to the _original_ question, I couldn't sleep." There was that comfortable silence between them as Danny scrolled through the page. The further down he scrolled, the more pictures with spelling errors corrected by this guy name Daniel. "Who's Daniel?" she asked.

"Me," Danny said.

"Really?" she said, believing it at first.

"No. He's this guy that's a crazy grammar-slash-spelling nazi and corrects _everything_! Although, there are many impersonators out there..." he explained.

"Ahh, I see...Well, I'm getting sleepy now so I'm gonna go to bed, kay?" she said, pushing her glasses up.

"Mm-kay. See you in the morning," he said, pressing his lips against hers.

She pressed her lips back then separated, smiling, and whispered, "Good night."

Little did the two know that there was someone watching their every move...

* * *

><p><strong>This should be longer but I'm too lazy to add what I was going to add.<strong>

**I was debating on whether I should put it in this chapter or the next.**

**I chose next.**

**Which means the next chapter will probably be short, too :\**

**Anywho. Hope you liked this! Review please, even if you didn't!**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	7. Chapter 7

**I forgot to put this in before so I'll put it in now :)**

**I am obsessed with Taste of Awesome and all of their sites. XD**

**Anywho. Here's this chapter (I almost said story cuz I'm smart like that! XD)**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Danny snuck into his room to wish his love good night. He leaned down and kissed her soft head. "Good night," he whispered.<p>

A sniffle and a sad sigh before the response. "Night," she said hoarsely.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mmhmm."

"No, you're not." He crawled into the small, twin-sized bed next to her and asked, "What's wrong.

Sam rolled over and buried her face into his chest. "He..." Danny couldn't make out the rest.

"What?" he whispered softly, trying to pry her off so he could understand her.

"He found out," she sobbed.

"H-how?" he said, getting nervous.

"I-I don't know! Apparently he saw you leave the room Valentine's Day night or something and, to confirm his suspicions, he saw us the other night when I came upstairs because I couldn't sleep!" she cried.

He fingered through her hair, tried to calm her down by cooing some soft sounds, and allowed her to cry into his chest. "Shh, everything's okay," he said, although he was worried why she was so upset over it. But, then again, he was replaying that night after they first revealed their love.

_Danny smiled cockily as he exited his bedroom, Sam's temporary one. He felt like it was all just a dream, not sure what was gonna happen next or if what had just happened was reality or not. Then, he heard a harsh voice._

_"What was that all about?"_

_Danny froze, knowing that voice could only belong to one man. "Uhh...uhh..."_

_The man tapped his foot, standing right in front of the guest bedroom's door. "I'm waiting, Daniel," he said impatiently._

_"I-it was nothing, Mr. Manson," Danny assured._

_"Uh-huh,_ sure_," Mr. Manson said, unconvinced. "Tell me, boy, tell me what just happened in there, will you?"_

_Danny was silent._

_"Was it...something that I would approve on?"_

_"You? It'd be a stretch. Most other parents and guardians, yes," Danny said. He was pushing it. But the words were already out of his mouth._

_"So, what are you saying?"_

_His heart raced, debating if the truth was worth revealing or not. _Nothing dirty happened_, Danny kept telling himself._ Just a little make-out session. One that tasted _so_ good! _He was shocked when Mr. Manson spoke up._

_"Tell you what. I will give you one more chance. If I don't think you two are dating, then there won't be any consequences. If I do, then...let's just say, it's a punishment for both of you. Now, don't think I'm doing this because I don't like you; I honestly don't have a problem with you what so ever. It's just that I don't approve of you for my daughter. But friends is the limit. You have two weeks to prove to me that you aren't dating Samantha, understood?"_

_Danny nodded quickly and headed for the Op Center. "Oh, and one more thing," Mr. Manson continued. _

_Danny turned on his heels. "Yes?" he said._

"Don't_ reveal _any_ of this to Sam, got it? Or it's all over."_

"I wasn't going to tell you but I guess it doesn't matter now," Danny started. "This is my fault, why he found out. He did see me that night and we made a deal that if I could prove to him that we weren't dating that he would drop it but if I couldn't, there would be consequences. So, whatever it is you're upset about that has to deal with all this, it's my fault and take full blame."

Sam was quiet for a moment, trying to control her crying and take in what she just heard. She swallowed hard but remained quiet, trying to figure out what to say, if to say anything. Danny continued instead. "I-if you don't mind me asking, what did he do to make you so worked up like this?" he asked.

That did it. The few tears she held back came rushing down as she sobbed the hard truth. "H-he's sending back to l-live w-with m-m-my mother."

Danny's jaw dropped and began to fight back his own tears."No. H-he can't do that!"

"It's already done," she mumbled.

"When do you leave?" he asked.

Silence. She buried her face into his chest again.

"Sam. When. Do you. Leave?" he asked, a little more harsh this time.

"Friday," she whispered, barely audiable.

Danny collapsed onto the pillow, held Sam tightly, and cried as she did the same to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah.<strong>

**And let the writers block begin!**

**If you have any ideas, PLEASE SUBMIT THEM! :D**

**Although they may be _completely_ unrelated, sometimes I get ideas from other ideas! XD I would still give you credit XD**

**Feel free to PM me your ideas or leave in a review.**

**Review even if you don't have a PM!**

**So...yeah. That covers everything! :P**

**Love you guyzzzzzzzzzz!**

**xxSam**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys!**

**i think my fanfiction is screwed up :\**

**oh well.**

**anyway, i feel like ive totally left out tucker in this.**

**i had an idea of how to put him in (i was gonna put him in for this chapter and then post this chapter next chapter if that made any sense at all XD) but now i think that its stupid and im really in the mood to write this chapter.**

**anywho. here you go! enjoyz! and happy easter/passover! :D**

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton for letting me stay here for the past few weeks," Sam said.<p>

"You know you're always welcomed here, sweetie," Mrs. Fenton said.

Sam smiled and hugged them both. She walked over to Jazz and hugged her immediately. "Take care of him, okay?" she whispered, refering to Danny.

"I promise, I will," Jazz whispered back.

The impatient driver honked the horn, trying to get Sam to come. She held up one finger, trying to get him to stop, but he rolled eyes. "Have any of you guys seen Danny?"

"He went on for a walk this morning and has yet to come back," Mrs. Fenton said.

Sam bit the inside of her lip and nodded. "Okay. I-I'll just...call him later or-or something." Another annoying honk. She glared back at the driver, rolled her eyes, then turned back to the family she wished she had. "Bye," she said as she picked up her luggage. She gave a small wave once she was in the car but she had a feeling the driver pulled away too quickly for anyone to notice.

She checked her phone to see if Danny had left her any messages but there was nothing. She sighed and watched out her window all the way to the airport.

**(Running out of things to put here!)**

The airport was packed, like always. Sam looked around for a sign pointing to her gate. Next thing she knew, she was being spun around and stared at with soft, baby blue eyes. The tear that were about to come earlier were back and weren't stopping at anything. She got pulled in for a hug and hugged back, tighter than ever. "Where were you?" she mumbled.

"Here. Waiting."

She sniffled and he wiped away her tears. "I don't wanna go," she said.

"I know. I don't want you to go, either. Now, there's a reason why I wasn't there when you first left."

"And what is that reason?"

There was a pause and he stepped closer. "I wanted it to be just us. I-"

"There are a ton of people here besides us, though."

"I know," he said, take her hands now. "What I meant was for it to be just us and not my family or your dad. Something for just us to know." He took another small step towards her, making the space between them minimal. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what your dad told me about sending you to your mom, even if he did tell me not to. I'm sorry that this is all happening because of me. I'm sorry that we didn't get to spend the time together as a couple nearly long enough. But the thing I really wanted to tell you was that I love you. Not just as a friend, or a sister, but as the one. You're my only one and I'm sorry that it took me until now, sophomore year, to realize it."

"It's okay. But none of it's your fault, trust me. If anything, it's _our_ fault, okay?" They both had weak smiles on their faces. Danny nodded and hugged Sam. She then whispered in his ear, "I love you, too, but why not just kiss me?"

She heard a weak laugh in her ear closest to his face as he pulled her back just to bring her close again.

One sparks-flying kiss later and Sam reluctantly waved goodbye to her love.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm ashamed :(<strong>

**my chapters are getting shorter and my updates are getting longer.**

**any ideas to help?**

**review please! tell me if i can add to this and give me ideas! i have one idea that i'm probably gonna use but i wanna write what you guys want and make my idea better...maybe XD**

**anyway, love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	9. Chapter 9

**I couldn't remember how I was gonna continue this :S**

**Then I did :D**

**Sorry for the long time you've waited :\**

**But now it's summer so that means...**

**UPDATE ALL THE STORIES! :D :D :D**

* * *

><p>The flight was boring. Without being able to text, call, or hardly anything to communicate with the outside world on the plane, Sam put her earbuds in and tried to drone out the annoying screams and whines of the children surrounding her. Five obnoxious hours later, she arrived in Washington and immediately turned on her phone.<p>

She rapidly texted, "Hey! Just got off the plane! Respond ASAP!" and sent it to Danny.

She walked over to where the bags from the plane would be. On her way there, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. Her stomach flip-flopped as she read the message: "Hey! How was your flight? Gosh, i miss you so much right now, my love! Call me when you're out, k?"

She giggled and responded back a simple, "K."

She found her bag relatively quickly and lugged it to where her ride would be. She looked around for her mom but, instead, found a nicely dressed man holding up a sign that read, "Samantha Manson." She walked up to him and asked, "Wasn't my mom suppose to pick me up?"

He slyly responded, "She was, but she sent me instead because a freak interview was scheduled. Hope you don't mind."

Sam wasn't sure she trusted him, especially since she recognized him from somewhere...just didn't know where. He definitely wasn't the regular limo driver they used to have but she assumed that it was just because she was in a different town so different people.

"Okay," she said, still unsure about the whole thing.

"Madam, may I take your bags?" he offered.

Still skeptical, she said, "No, no, I-I can handle it, thanks."

He shrugged then led her out to the parking lot where the new-looking limo was parked. He opened up the car door for her and she stepped in, placing her bags on the seat next to her.

**NaNaNaNa**

The car ride to her destination seemed to take a lot longer than what she was expecting. Although she was texting Danny the whole time, because talking on the phone seemed awkward to her with this stranger, the ride continued to drag on. The driver ended up going onto a rocky, dirt road.

"Uhh..." Sam started. "Where are we going?"

She heard an evil laugh that sounded too familiar and when the driver turned around, she felt so stupid for not realizing it before yet at the same time...

Terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Feel. Horrible.<strong>

**This was way too short of a chapter for my liking :(**

**Sorry guys!**

**I'm hoping to get into the habit of staying up later and not just screwing around on the computer but also trying to finish up some of these stories XD**

**But anyway, thank you guys sooo much for sticking with me! Love you SOOOOOO MUCH! :D**

**xxSam**


End file.
